character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morganthe (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Morganthe 'is a powerful wizard who was once taught under the Death Professor, Malistaire. She would one day betray Malistaire and Ravenwood, which would force Headmaster Ambrose to nullify her usage of magic by taking away her deck of spells and her wand. Powerless now, Morganthe would journey across the Spiral, and come into contact with the Shadow Magi, who thought she was the child of prophecy and would release Grandfather Spider from his slumber. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-A '''| At least '''2-C. 2-A '''with The Song of Creation '''Name: Morganthe Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: 30's Classification: Wizard, Shadow Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and auras of magic), Self-Sustenance (Type 1'), Magic (Has basic mastery over all core schools of magic), Death Manipulation (Death Magic focuses on the aspects of Death, allowing its users to grant death to any living being, and even those who are the undead), Life Manipulation (Life magic acts as an opposite to Death magic, and allows users to bring life to the dead, and even create life from nothing), Necromancy (With Death magic, she can control the dead and make them do her bidding), Dimensional Storage, Life Force Absorption (The primary focus of Death spells are to allow the user to absorb an opponents life force and use it for healing), Mind Manipulation (Through the Beguile spell, which forces her opponent to act as her ally for a short period of time. Can induce Shadow magic into her opponents), Fear Manipulation (Can bring forth courage to pull her own fears out of herself and force it upon her enemies), Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen her will via Death magic), Summoning (Can summon minions of any school, each of which can help in their own way, some for defensive purposes and some for offensive purposes), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Even at the start of the game, the Player could harm ghosts), Teleportation (Acts as the primary form of movement in the game), Health Manipulation (Spells such as Doom and Gloom and Infection reduce healing spells by up to 85% and 50% individually), Statistics Amplification (Can buff her attacking and healing spells with charms), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal (When killed, wizards simply lose their physical body and can choose to move on to the afterlife), Soul Manipulation (Can forcefully take someone's essence out of their body), Healing (All schools of magic are capable of healing), Power Nullification (Can dispel spells from all primary forms of magic, which includes Life, Death, Myth, Fire, Ice, Storm and Balance Magic), Resurrection (Revived Malistaire from death), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of her attacks working and landing on her opponents. She can also make the chance of his opponents techniques or attacks going into effect 0%) | All the same to a higher degree, along with Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality), Petrification (Can turn people into a statue), Power Bestowal (Bestowed her stolen power to an entire world), Attack Reflection (Shadow magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullified all the powers of Sofia Darkside, without the user having to do it on their own), Matter Manipulation (Can use Shadow Magic to break down matter and reform it into her image), Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated shadow creature to aid her in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic, Higher degree Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, and Creation with The Song of Creation (The Song of Creation can create entire worlds, and Morganthe with a fractions of its power made the Broodmother lose all her morals and fall under her control) 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(Morganthe in her young age was stated powerful enough to pull stars out of the night sky and destroy them. While she could not manipulate Star Magic as a whole, which is the power to manipulate the stars in the entire universe, she could easily destroy them) | At least '''Low Multiverse level '(Stated twice that she was going to rewrite the universe. Offered The Player endless power to redraw the Spiral. Was going to fuse The Shadow Web with the Spiral). 'Multiverse level+ '''with The Song of Creation (Can control a fraction of the power of The Song of Creation, which wove the Spiral) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Far superior to The Player at the start of Arc 1 who could strike as fast as lightning) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher '(Even faster than before. Shadow Magic amplified amplified all her stats infinitely) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar Class '''(Can lift stars) | At least Stellar Class''' Striking Strength: '''At least Multi-Solar System Class |''' '''At least '''Low Multiversal Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System level '(Can tank attacks from enemies comparable to her) | At least 'Low Multiverse level ' '''Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with Magic | Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with Magic. Multiversal+ with The Song of Creation Standard Equipment: Wand, Shadow Deck Intelligence: Extraordinary genius; Mastered Shadow magic at a young age as well as most Death spells which were known at the time. Was considered a prodigy wizard among many other talents and impressed the likes of Malistaire and was considered bright by the legendary trickster and headmaster of Ravenwood, Merle Ambrose. Tricked the Celestians, a race of super-geniuses with technology far beyond mortal capabilities. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Young '''| '''Adult/Shadow Morganthe Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2